Smirk for L o V e
by Purplecherry5
Summary: STOP SMIRKING UCHIHA SASUKE OR ELSE I WILL HAVE YOUR NECK! Oh really now? REALLY! Make me then. FINE, I WILL! GRRR! ... I SAID STOP SMIRKING AT ME DANG IT! Tehehehehe...SaSuXsAkU Oneshot Pregnant Sakura.  R&R please! Enjoy! :.:.:.:.:


AN: Well…my PRECIOUS-INTERNET-FAILING laptop has been taken away, and I'm here stuck sitting in front of the house computer… (How did I EVER live with such a HUGE keyboard?!) and I'm bored. So I wanna type a fanfic! I'm in the mood with Linkin Park's 'My December' and the AWE-SOME re-mix, and wanna type up something that I've been thinking about, so off I type instead of doing my essay cuz' I can't do any Naruto in that!! I've been trying to get over my writer's block, and by the ways things are going, I think this rehab of mine is going pretty good:)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the band Linkin Park as my own slaves, and to make things _worse_, I'm not RICH, RICH, RICH from owning Naruto!! But hey, I'll just settle for dreaming I own Itachi Uchiha!! XD XO XP

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

"Ahh…it kicked again Sasuke-kun! It kicked again!" I looked over at my wife who was giggling over the fact that in her plump stomach from pregnancy, the baby inside moved.

_-smirk-_

I'm tiered of the damn comments people give me. About how I was a bastard. I should have never left. How much I had hurt Sakura. Oh will they _shut up?!_ They don't know, and due to my pride may NEVER know, but I DID feel for her when I left her. But then, my own Uchiha demon came up not liking the fact that I was feeling a lil…well…'mushy' for her.

"Hn."

But damn it people, I do want her. Sakura…it did take a while for it to become more than friendship. You really think I had sex with her for an heir? No, I did it cuz'…well…I felt like it. I mean, she was my wife, and I was proud of that. And she practically had her dreams of her own child play in her eyes every time her and Hinata played with Naruto's kid as we talked.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Come feel it! It's awe-mazing!" So I did, and smirked when I felt it too.

But it grew, and still is. I don't know why. Maybe her innocent ways? She always tried to do anything, and everything, perfect for me. When the team found me, blood, injuries and all, she healed me. The dead body of Itachi told them that I was drained from fighting him. And I'll never forget…Sakura had leaned down, as the others looked away, and had seen me struggling not to wince from pain, and not to cry. She brushed her fingertips across my fore-head making my bangs disappear from my sight and kissed my fore-head direct center.

'_You did great. I bet your parents are so proud. I know I am.' _

Of course she was. She was always there for me, being my personal cheerleader, even if I didn't want her to, even if I never said a word to her, even if I never noticed her. She was there. Waiting, and admiring. Always. I guess I could TRY to make it up by being here for her whole pregnancy. Naruto, Tsunade, and the council flipped when I didn't ask, but _told_ them I would be taking 2 years off of missions. I'd just help Ten Ten in the mean time at her weapon shop that she owned, with the help of Neji. So I still had money, and I could always bring Sakura, her and Ten Ten were pretty close from Neji always having tea with us, who's house it was switched from time to time, as the two genders talked to another, and she would never be bored at home, but at work. In my sight. In not that far of a distance, where I could do anything she wished for her.

"Isn't it a miracle? Life? And how a woman can create such a beauty in her womb Sasuke?"

_-smirk-_

"I think the person on who holds the babe is the miracle." This earned me a kiss on my cheek. I got up and lent my hand to hers to help her get up. I led her to the outside of the main house in the Uchiha district.

"Hmm." Sakura leaned on me and squeezed our entwined hands.

"It would have been easier to buy clothing for it if you had let Tsunade tell us what gender it was. Mou, you won't even let me find out!" Insert another smirk from yours truly in here.

"You're the one who suggested we keep it a surprise…"

"I know! But I changed my mind!"

"You told me to stop changing my mind about things…"

"So? You never told meeee that!"

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Stop changing your mind."

"Hey! No fair! You now de-" I cut her off by a kiss with tongue.

"Ok…I'll just shut up." When did she ever make me stop smirking?

"Stop smirking!" Well, she may never want me too...but she still made me...

"I though you just said you'd shut up?"

"I was, but then you smirked! Stop doing that!!"

"Then stop making me."

"Mou?"

"You make me. Your actions. You stop those, and I'll stop smirking."

"But! Uh! Mou...SASUKE!!" She closed her eyes in her small emotion wave fury, let go of my hand, and turned away from me with a touch of stomping.

"Hn."

"Sasuke….I can _hear_ you smirk in that 'hn'!!"

"So?"

"You're still doing it!"

"How do you know? You're not even looking my way."

She turned around real quick.

"SEE?! You're STILL _smirking!!"_

"Now, you have the right to say that I'm smirking. You have evidence."

"Great, now you're acting all official on me…grrrr!"

"What would you like me the act then?"

"I don't want you to act."

"?"

"I want you to really feel, and do the things my husband Uchiha Sasuke would do."

"What I would do then, is impossible."

"Mou?"

"You're pregnant…unless…"

"Eeppp!! Sasuke-kun!!"

"Hn."

"STOP SMIRKING UCHIHA SASUKE OR ELSE I WILL HAVE YOUR NECK!"

"Oh really now?"

"REALLY!"

"Make me then."

"FINE, I WILL!! GRRR!!"

…

"I SAID STOP SMIRKING AT ME DANG IT!!"

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Hn."

…

…

…

"YOU'RS STILL SMIRKING GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Again, stop making me."

"How do I do that?"

"You go to bed."

"But, Mou! It's only 10:30!!"

"Go to bed Sakura."

"Mou…fine then…" We both walked inside, and went separate ways. She walked to the bathroom to wash her face, and I turned off all the lights, shut the doors, and got a small amount of chocolate that I knew she'd want later.

When I finally walked in the bedroom, I took note that she had stolen all the pillows. Hn. She also noticed that I saw her move. Now, she did her own-dare I say sexy- (And oh damn I did, and ment, _sexy_) smirk.

"Tehehe!! That's what you get for all that smirking!!"

"Hn." I just climbed into the bed, grabbed her waist, and made her body slide of the soft bed fabric up to my chest away from all her pillows. Sakura tried to struggle away, but I hugged her more, and growled a little. I wanted my sleep too woman…don't you dare give me any troubles…

"But my pillows…"

"If I gave you your pillows, would you shut up and go to bed."

"No."

"?"

"Choc-"

"Chocolate?"

"Uh-huh."

"It's on the night stand."

"Oh."

"Would THAT be all?"

"Nope!" I growled louder than before.

I got up, put my hands on the side of her head, knees bent, and 'stood' over her.

"What then?" I said through clenched teeth.

And the damn woman only giggled and smiled.

"Smirk for me."

I glared

"I said for you to stop changing your mind!"

She whimpered

"But I love your smirk! It's yours, and very…umm…"

"Hot? Sexy?"

"Uhh…yeah." Her face. Her innocent scrunched up face. Of her not wanting to call me 'hot' and 'sexy' to my face, that's all it took. That's all it ever took to fill my day, and make me smirk.

_-insert smirk just for her-_

She giggled as I did, and giggled even more when I brought down my head to nibble on her neck before I tickled her sides, but just enough not to make her hit her 'bump' on anything. She then sat on my lap trying to feed me the small bar of chocolate...it ended up getting mushed on her face. Her giggles never ceased as I dared to lick it off her lips.

The sound her of out-fit laughter filled the room, and I loved it.

Her voice

Her touch

Her laughter

Her pink hair

Her _love_

That's all it ever took for me to smirk. Knowing that I was/am DAMN lucky. And also knowing, that my love for this woman would never stop growing. Ever.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: AWWWWWWWWWW!! I think that was cute! Tell me what y'all think! Hope you think it was good! Thankz for reading, and sorry for any typos!! I think I got them all...hmmmm...

**Purplecherry5 ** **Nancy-chan**


End file.
